hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2030 Hawaii Outbreak
The 2030 Hawaii Outbreak was responsible for The Great Honolulu Tornado, and was the worst outbreak in Hawaii history. The outbreak cost over Five Billion in damage And Killed over 5,000 People. It is the worst outbreak worldwide since the 2011 super outbreak, and the Second worst of the twenty-first century. Synopsis This event was extremely unexpected. As of May 30 at 11:00 At night, Most of Hawaii was under a stable airmass. By 7:00 the next morning, a massive tropical wave led to the development of a small unnamed tropical depression, which formed just West of The Island. Warm air spread outward from the cyclone into All of Hawaii by early Afternoon with strong wind fields also present. The system later moved into Hawaii, where it began to intensify. The SPC issued a very rare message for Hawaii, stating: A dangerous situation seems to be unfolding across parts of Hawaii this evening. Conditions have became favorable for a Severe weather event for most of Hawaii. This includes the cities of ''Honolulu, Volcano, Kailua, and 5 others. ''Residents of Hawaii should begin preparation for a possibly life-threatening situation. Emergency Management are tracking this unfolding situation. Another statement will be issued at 8:00 for the same areas. May 31 Event Shortly after the SPC's public statement was issued, storms began to erupt with scattered supercells forming over the island. Things only got worse... Honolulu This tornado got it's start from multiple stray tornadoes out of town. The Five tornadoes began to rotate around each other as they gained strength. The tornadoes merged, gaining strength as it moved near downtown, where the tornado grew to nearly 2.5 and a half miles wide, which is the second largest reported worldwide. The tornado became almost 100% hidden by heavy rains and wind, which created a worst case scenario. The tornado moved downtown with zero visibility, patchy fog, heavy rain, flooding, and people trying to evacuate from flood waters. this all came together to become one of the largest disasters in Hawaii history. nearly 500 people lost their lives during this event. half was caused by flooding, and another was caused by the tornado. Also, fisherman were ripped from there boats and never found again. The storm grew even larger with 5 sub vortices, a satellite tornado, and winds of over 280 mph.This became one of the largest and most reported events worldwide, and one of the most remembered events in history. Legacy The Honolulu Twister wiped several villages in the city off of the globe, and killed over 500 people. This was considered "worst natural disaster in Hawaii history" by many scientists. June 1 Three tornadoes touched down with only minor damage. June 3 A more widespread event occured with more damage. An EF3 Tornado Struck the town of Volcano resulting in major damage. Confirmed Tornadoes May 31 event June 1 event June 2 event Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Hawaii Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes